In The Blue
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Conoció a Gray Fullbuster a los dieciocho años, apenas sabiendo del amor y habiendo experimentado el silencio constante de la soledad toda su vida.


**Advertencias** : Universo alterno. Sin spoilers. Hay ships pero no hay ships. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 **IN THE BLUE  
**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Juvia sabe que cuando Gray la mira no la mira de verdad. No es tonta, pero le gustaría serlo.

No la mira a ella, mira más allá, muy lejos en los recuerdos y en lo que no será. Busca en los puestos de periódicos, en la sombra de las farolas, en el cruce de peatones y en las persianas corridas de las casas vacías. No encuentra nunca lo que desea y se conforma con dibujar la silueta de alguien mientras maldice su suerte y el destino por estar parado donde está, aunque el destino y la suerte no tengan que ver con su desconsuelo.

Que Gray no la quiere es una verdad no dicha que sabe a cenizas en la boca, le huele a azufre en la nariz; una constante que le recuerda que todo lo que hay entre ellos es humo de colores: bonito pero tóxico. Apenas puede respirar allí, pero si se marcha no durará ni una hora.

Conoció a Gray Fullbuster a los dieciocho años, apenas sabiendo del amor y habiendo experimentado el silencio constante de la soledad toda su vida. Huérfana, apartada, molestada y ridiculizada. Con el estigma de ser la hija del asesino loco que le arrebató la vida a tres familias completas. Aspirar a felicidad no estaba en su agenda.

En el campus universitario él fue el primero que le tendió la mano, aunque de mala gana, y ella en lugar de tenderle la suya le entregó el corazón. Todo al completo, sin condiciones ni miramientos. El peor intercambio de su vida. El peor intercambio de la vida de nadie. Él no lo quería ni lo necesitaba, pero ella igual se lo dio, testaruda, como si fuera a ganar algo.

Puede que lo suyo fuera mera ilusión y ganas de vivir un cliché repetido hasta el cansancio. El chico guapo de los libros que acaba con la rara marginada de la clase de contabilidad. La fantasía de toda adolescente. Puede que sus sentimientos fueran una absurdez, más chiste que realidad sacados de alguna novela mal escrita, pero, incluso si lo fueron, ya no lo eran más. Ahora eran más cadenas que hilo rojo.

Los dieciocho se habían desvanecido junto a la ilusión de la felicidad, era sólo el anhelo el que no moría nunca. Los veinticinco le dibujaban a Juvia de lo que estaba hecha la vida y de lo que estaba hecho el sinsabor: su sabor más puro, más exacto.

Acabó con Gray como en un cuento de hadas: ganó al príncipe contra todo pronóstico y vivieron felices para siempre. Pero los felices para siempre son palabras vacías y Juvia no tenía dotes de princesa. Su vida no era un cuento de hadas y uno más uno no siempre da dos.

Da uno.

Las cuentas de Juvia cuadraron a los veintiuno, en esa época donde descubrió que para ella el otro uno le equivalía a cero.

Quizás cuando lo notó fue el momento perfecto para retirarse, dar la media vuelta y salvar lo poco que quedaba de ella, pero Juvia nunca supo retroceder y siempre supo que no podría. (Todavía no puede).

Los ojos de Gray no le miraban entonces como no le miran aun ahora. Miraban una figura de curvas pronunciadas y cabellera rubia.

Miraban algo que Juvia nunca podría ser.

Lucy Heartfilia era muy bonita, con sus ojos castaños y su piel de porcelana. La risa como repiqueteo de campanas y el toque como de pluma. Juvia entendía perfectamente por qué los ojos de Gray miraban a Lucy y no a ella. Ella también la prefería. Juvia no podía preferirse ni siquiera a sí misma, con mayor razón Gray no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ambos se veían muy bien juntos, tanto que los envidiaba.

Nunca acabó de entender por qué Gray no podía tocarla como quería ni por que Lucy, traicionera, fingía que no había nada cuando sus ojos gritaban que lo había todo. Debieron aprovecharlo cuando podían. Al menos en eso Juvia era mejor: ella hubiera sido más valiente.

Se separaron antes de comenzar. No fue la vida ni la la muerte, fue su cobardía y sumisión. Ella no era capaz de revelarse a su padre y él no tenía el valor de retenerla. Así pues Lucy se marchó, dejando el corazón de Gray amoratado y el suyo propio sobre la banca en la que se despidieron.

A Juvia le quedó el corazón congelado de Gray entonces. El cascarón vacío que era su cuerpo.

Trató de curarlo. Trató años y años de repararle, de coserle y de remacharle. Buscó su alma en aquella banca, en los pasillos de la Universidad y en la invitación de boda que Lucy envió. Intentó incluso de crearle una nueva haciendo trocitos la suya y juntándolos con los pedazos que a él le sobraron, pero nada funcionó.

La sonrisa de Gray era más falsa que la felicidad del matrimonio arreglado de Lucy, más frágil que el corazón de Juvia. Nada funcionó y ella se quedó con una concha como trofeo.

Una concha que no es un «felices para siempre» ni se le parece, sino en recuerdo constante de que allí donde debería estar su corazón, Juvia tiene una herida dolorosa y supurante donde ve constantemente un órgano inútil, lleno de parches y gasas que ella misma se ha tenido que poner.

(Pero, más bien, el ser más estúpido del cuento no es Gray que no pudo retener a Lucy ni Lucy que no tuvo el valor se quedarse con él, sino Juvia que no es capaz de dejarlo ir y así recuperar su corazón).


End file.
